Nixie Broom
40px|right|link=:Category:Royals|Royal |image=Nixie Broom final.png |caption= |story=The Sorcerer's Apprentice |role=The Apprentice |powerfulqualities=Quirky, Fashion Forward, Energetic |age=16 |alignment= |roommate=Natsuko Tsuki |heartsdesire=“I want to prove that I’m not as lazy as my dad! I mean, sure I’m known for taking the short route when possible, but it’s not like it's an "I’m about to flood the school because I don't want to get up and go to the water fountain myself" kind of laziness!” |magictouch=“When my dad lends me his magic hat, I get all kinds of magic powers! It’s wicked awesome! Oh, and I have a pair of enchanted brooms that follow me around wherever I go and do whatever I tell them, it’s great!” |romancestatus=“Don’t tell anyone, but I have I have a little bit of a thing for Li Wukong. I know, stupid right! Who even likes immortal demon monkey princes?” |cursesmoment=“Like I said, sometimes I get lent my dad’s magical hat, and trust me when I tell you it’s not easy to control those powers! I mostly use them to do my makeup, but I seem to even mess that up when I take the easy way out!” |favsubject=“Tall tales! It helps me practice ways to explain to my father how I messed things up!” |leastfavsubject=“History of Evil Spells. It’s the only magic based class I can take in first year, and it really sucks being stuck around all these future villains. It really kills my good vibes!” |bffea="Polly Pea and Natsuko Tsuki are the best friends someone could ever ask for! I love them with all my heart!” }} While some might outright label Nixie as being ditzy and provocative, there's always more to the story than what appears on the outside. Though, you might still want to keep your distance; when her spells blow up they catch everyone in a ten foot radius in the the crossfire! She's wallpacapaca's 7th character on the wiki! Biography Personality How are they like? Character Strengths? Weaknesses? Appearance How do they look like? Should be as detailed as possible if there is no profile picture available. If there is, just describe it. Fairy tale – Characters Story The Story from 's Point of View What is their Destiny History Life before Ever After High, or another school. Relationships Family Character's Parent (1) :Who is their parent, How is their relationship? Good or Bad? Friends Character's Friend :Who are their friends and why? How did their relationship start? Character's Friend :Who are their friends and why? How did their relationship start? Character's Friend :Who are their friends and why? How did their relationship start? Character's Friend :Who are their friends and why? How did their relationship start? Character's Friend :Who are their friends and why? How did their relationship start? Romance Character's Lover :Who do they fancy? Are they in a relationship? Who have they been in a relationship with in the past? Enemies Character's Enemy :Who do they hate and why? How did they become enemies? Pet Character's Pet :What is their Pet? It's name? How did they get it? Does it have special abilities? Gallery File:Icon.png Notes * What number they are in your fanon. Based on when they were created and how many other EAH Fan Characters you had before them. * The date your character was first published * Any inspiration about your character * Other Notes Category:Characters Category:Wallpacapaca Category:Females Category:Royals Category:The Sorcerer's Apprentice